Teach Me To Smile Again
by xMissPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, are having a hard time trying to teach their servants to do their jobs right so Sebastian doesn't have to do everything by himself. But, when Ciel sees that Alois Trancy's sister, Y/N Trancy, is available to teach anyone the needed tasks, he immediately writes her a letter to come by. Due to Y/N will Ciel be able to smile again?
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Another Trancy

**A/N: This is my first story, please tell me if there are any mistakes in grammar or punctuation in the story. Also, if you have suggestions for the story, please PM me instead of writing a review. I will try to write a chapter everyday, and this book may be at least 30 or more chapters long. So buckle up!**

 **Chapter One – Meet Another Trancy**

"Miss Trancy?" Claude Faustus the butler of the Trancy manor asked behind the door. Y/N Trancy stirred in her sleep before becoming fully awake.

"Come in, Claude." Y/N yawned. Claude opened the door and bowed.

"Good morning, Miss Trancy," Claude did his normal routine of bringing in breakfast. He opened up the curtains of the windows to let the morning light inside Y/N's room. "You have a meeting with the Earl of the Phantomhive estate in the afternoon."

"Will my brother be joining us?" Y/N asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Unfortunately not. He does not fancy being with the Earl Phantomhive." Claude began setting up Y/N's clothes for the day. "Today's breakfast is ricotta pancakes with a side of blueberry scones."

"Thank you, Claude but you know I can get myself ready." Y/N said as she ate her breakfast quickly. Claude simply smiled as he finished picking out Y/N's clothes for today.

"Yes I know, my lady. But, your brother suggests that I take care of you." Claude left the room as Y/N went to her bathroom and got dressed. She called Hannah inside to help tighten the corset.

Claude opened the door again after Y/N was done dressing, Hannah slipped out of the room to continue doing her daily routine around the manor. "Besides, I like you better than your brother because of your kindness." Claude opened the door for Y/N as she smiled and got into the carriage.

 _~ At The Phantomhive Estate~_

Y/N would sit patiently as the carriage would pull up to the Phantomhive estate. The estate was huge and well maintained, as usual to expect from someone who is the Queen's guard dog. Claude would step down and open the door. She'd take Claude's hand and carefully step down from the carriage.

"My lady, would you like me to accompany you?" Claude asked.

"I'll be fine by myself. You may be on your way." Y/N smiled. Claude bowed down and went back to the carriage. Y/N waited for Claude to leave before heading to the estate. Up ahead she could see the Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian Michaelis, standing by the doorway.

"You must be Y/N Trancy. Please come in, the young master is waiting." Sebastian opened the door for Y/N before closing it. The estate was even more beautiful on the inside than the outside. He lead her to the young earl's office, where the one and only Ciel Phantomhive sat there waiting.

"Young master? Miss Trancy is here to speak with you," Sebastian said. "Shall I make some tea?"

"Yes, we'll discuss our business while we wait." The young master said as he waved off his butler. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian walked away and closed the door, leaving Y/N and the young master alone.

"Please, take a seat." Ciel said. Y/N walked over to a seat and sat down, flinching a bit in pain due to her corset. Ciel noticed her flinching.

"Something the matter?" Ciel asked. Y/N looked up in surprise and blushed a bit.

"Sorry, it's my corset again. Hannah made it extremely tight and it's hard to breathe a bit." Y/N said with a shy smile.

"You are more than welcomed to take that corset off if you like." The young master offered. Y/N smiled.

"That's very kind, but I'll be fine." Y/N politely denied the offer. "But, thank you for the offer." Sebastian soon came with the tea and some dessert. Ciel seemed to have his eyes on the desert. Y/N would chuckle slightly, taking Ciel's attention away from the dessert.

"What's so funny?" Ciel asked as he raised an eyebrow. Y/N blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"You were looking at the deserts your butler brought, and I found it quite amusing." Y/N smirked. Ciel looked frustrated but quickly brushed it off. Sebastian set down two cups of tea and plates of desserts.

"Well, Sebastian's sweets is something I could never trade anything else for." Ciel said as he gazed at his spoon.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Y/N thanked as she took a sip of her tea. "Is this Earl Grey?" Ciel's eyes shot up towards Y/N. She didn't seem to notice the sudden movement. Sebastian did a closed-eye smile.

"Yes, my lady. It is the young master's favorite." Sebastian replied. "Is it your favorite as well?" Y/N chuckled and sighed.

"It is quite hard to choose which tea is my favorite, but if I had to choose then yes, Earl Grey would be my favorite." Y/N said. Sebastian nodded and stood by the young master's side like a shadow.

"Shall we start talking about the business?" Y/N asked. Sebastian turned to Ciel awaiting his answer.

"Very well. Let us talk about business." Ciel said as he took a bite of his dessert. Y/N nodded and put on a serious expression. "Sebastian, call in our servants." Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian walked out of the room, leaving the two alone again. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two as they waited for Sebastian to come back. Until, Y/N broke the silence first.

"So I take it you and my brother are not in good terms?" Y/N asked as she ate her dessert. Ciel looked up and sighed.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, merely my butler, Claude, told me. I did ask if my brother would be present today." Y/N simply replied with a smile. The young master looked mesmerized by Y/N that it took a few moments for him to realize he was staring.

"You have a beautiful smile, has anyone told you that?" Ciel asked. Y/N face was blushing madly but she still answered.

"No. . .no one has ever said that to me." Y/N sighed. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"You're not telling lies are you? With a beautiful young woman like you, you should always be complimented." Y/N chuckled.

"I would never lie to the Earl of the Phantomhive estate." Y/N said defiantly.

"Please, call me Ciel from now on."

"Then, you can call me Y/N from now on." Y/N replied. Sebastian soon came back with three servants trailing behind him, shaking in fear.

"Oh, what have we done now?"

"We're going to be fired for sure this time!"

"I knew this day would come, I just didn't think it was going to be this soon. . ."

The three servants whispered these things to each other, worried of what'll happen to them. Their expressions soon changed after seeing Y/N.

"Is that Miss Y/N Trancy?"

"She's so beautiful, yes she is!"

"Wonder what she's doing here."

Y/N stood up to face the three and smiled. The servants bowed nervously and smiled. Sebastian stood beside them and observed them.

"Miss Trancy, these are the servants you'll be training. They need a _little_ work on their jobs. I'm sure you'll be able to teach them properly." Sebastian said, giving the servants a glare on the word 'little'.

"This is Finnian, he's the gardener. This is Mey-Rin, she's our maid. And finally, this is Bard, he's our chef." The three said 'hello' and bowed once more.

"Your master and Sebastian will be spectating to see how much progress you've improved. And since I'm your trainer, we do this _**my**_ way." The servants gulped in fear and started shaking again.

"M—Master. . .? What does she mean by that?" Finny asked, still shaking in fear. Ciel smirked.

"That's for you to find out."

 _~End Of Chapter One~_


	2. Chapter 2 - Someone's Not Happy

**Chapter Two – Someone's Not So Happy**

"That's for you to find out."

Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard were standing in Ciel's office, along with Sebastian and Y/N. The three were in complete fear that they would be trained by Y/N Trancy and the fact that they were oblivious to what would happen to them during these stages of training. The servants, along with Ciel and Sebastian, know that when it comes to Y/N and training, that certain things will never be easygoing.

"Each of you will be assigned to certain tasks, since you are all different servants. Finnian will be tested on gardening. Bard will be tested on culinary. Mey-Rin will be tested on household tasks such as, cleaning." Y/N announced. She paced the room and the sound of her heels echoed inside.

"You will start two days from now, and your master has agreed for me to stay in the manor whilst I train you." Finnian quickly raised his hand.

"Yes, Finnian?"

"Will any of us be injured by the time training is over?" He asked, still consumed by fear. Y/N stopped in front of Finny and smiled.

"Well I should hope not. Don't be so nervous around me, it fuels your clumsiness and you can't think straight." Y/N turned to all of them and smirked. "I don't bite." She continued to pace the room and the echoes of her heels continued.

"Miss Trancy, your butler is here to come fetch you. We shall be expecting you tomorrow, correct?" Sebastian inquired. Y/N stopped and smiled.

"Why yes, of course. Time really passed by, didn't it?" Y/N said as she walked back towards Ciel. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel gently grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Miss Y/N Trancy." Ciel said as he let go of her hand. "Sebastian will escort you out. Have a wonderful day." Y/N nodded and followed Sebastian out of the room, leaving him with the servants.

"Well? Don't stand here. Go finish the rest of your tasks." Ciel snapped. The servants quickly left the room and said goodbye to Y/N as she walked down the halls. She simply looked back and smiled. Sebastian led her outside where Claude was waiting by the carriage along with Alois himself inside.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Trancy." Sebastian said before he left. "Good day." He bowed and walked back to the manor. Claude opened the door of the carriage as Y/N stepped up. Alois was sitting there staring out of the window, clearly not satisfied of being where Ciel is at. Y/N sat across from him in silence.

"How was it?" Alois simply asked, his attention still focused on the window.

"It went well, the Earl suggested that I stay inside their manor for the time being that I will be training their servants." Alois tore his attention from the window and looked at Y/N.

"You'll be staying _there_? Y/N, your 13th birthday is coming up soon and you want to spend it with that brat, Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois scoffed.

"Alois, he isn't a brat. He was a real gentleman to me and so were his servants." Y/N calmly stated. Alois sighed and turned his attention back towards the window.

"Your birthday is in a month. How long will this training be?"

"Three months, exactly." Y/N said. Alois sighed and looked at Y/N with worried eyes.

"If anything happens to you, you will never return here at the Phantomhive estate again. Understand?" Alois asked. Y/N smiled and gave a small hug to her brother.

"I understand. But, nothing will happen I assure you." She confirmed. The rest of the trip back to the Trancy Manor was silent which Y/N thought was quite peaceful. Claude stopped the carriage and opened the door for the Trancy siblings. Alois let Y/N go first then afterwards he came out. As they walked into the manor Claude had already set dinner up beforehand.

"Tonight's dinner will be grilled salmon steaks with a glass of Chardonnay." Claude announced. "Please, sit down and wait while I bring dinner out." Claude walked out of the room along with Hannah silently trailing behind him.

Alois and Y/N sat across from each other in silence, waiting for Claude and Hannah to come back. Soon enough, Claude and Hannah came back with dinner and two empty wine glasses, along with a bottle of Chardonnay. Hannah carefully opened the bottle and poured enough for both wine glasses.

"Hannah, Claude. Could you leave the room, I have something to discuss with my sister." Alois asked as he continued to eat his dinner. Y/N gave a glance at Hannah and Claude, as she sadly smiled. Claude nodded and led himself and Hannah out of the room.

". . .Y/N do you like the Earl?" Alois asked with a sly grin. Y/N gave him a serious look and chuckled.

"No, Alois. I don't." She stated.

"Well, good. I don't want any part of my family to be falling for that brat. I don't know what his fiancée saw in him." Alois complained as he finished his dinner.

"Fiancée?"

"Oh, right. Since you haven't known that brat long enough you don't know that he is betrothed." Alois said sarcastically in a mocking sad tone. Y/N rolled her eyes and finished her dinner and glass of Chardonnay.

"Hm. Maybe you'll see her tomorrow when you move into that place they call a manor." Alois continued.

"Alois-" Y/N started but quickly got cut off by Alois.

"No, just stop! You're going to leave me, your own brother, for that brat Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois exclaimed. Y/N was hurt that her brother didn't believe her.

"I just met him, Alois. . .how can I fall in love with him easily?" Y/N sadly asked. She got up from the table and walked out of the room, to her own bedroom. Alois stayed behind and watched as she walked away. Claude saw Y/N walking back to her room, but decided to give her the time that she needs.

Once Y/N got to her bedroom she locked the door and changed out of her dress as well as her corset, and into her [F/C] nightgown. She heard a knock on her door and unlocked it. When she opened it, Claude was standing on the other side. He bowed.

"Something wrong, my lady?" He asked. Y/N sighed and sat on her bed, as she brushed her [H/C] hair slowly. Claude closed the door and took a seat by her bed.

"It seems as if Alois doesn't trust what I say." Y/N sadly said. She hardly ever cried, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Oh? And how so?"

". . .He thinks I've fallen in love with the Earl. Despite the fact I had just met him." Y/N stated as she set her brush down. Claude helped set Y/N into bed and lit a candle.

"Don't worry, your brother will soon forget about it, and everything will be all better. Now, get some sleep. You do have to leave early in the morning along with your belongings since you'll be there for three months." Claude quietly said. Y/N snuggled into her pillows as well as her blankets and soon fell asleep. Claude walked away with the candle and closed the door quietly.

 _~The Next Day~_

Y/N woke up to the morning daylight in her bedroom. She yawned and noticed her belongings were already neatly packed up in the corner of her room. A note was placed on her bed as she picked it up and read it.

 _'Dear Miss Trancy,_

 _Please take your time and eat your breakfast. You mustn't rush yourself whilst you dress up. I have your [F/C] dress set up for you when you are done. Besides, we want as much time with you before you leave for a whole three months._

 _~ Claude'_

Y/N smiled at the note and set it down with her belongings. She got out of bed and took a nice, warm bath. Afterwards, she called in Hannah to help her with the corset again. Before Hannah left, Y/N gave her a tight hug.

"You be good my child, okay? I'll miss you." Hannah said before she left. Y/N put on her [F/C] dress and ate her breakfast slowly. Savoring every little flavor before actually finishing it. Y/N curled her hair and pinned it up with a [F/C] flower that matched her dress.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in."

The person who walked inside was Alois himself. He walked in and viewed his sister up and down. He smiled and hugged his sister tightly, just like Y/N did with Hannah.

"You look beautiful as usual, little sister." Alois quietly said in-between the hug. Y/N hugged her brother tightly and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you, but I'll visit you." Y/N said. Alois let go and helped carry Y/N's belongings out to the carriage where Hannah and Claude were waiting.

"Are you going to ride with us, your Highness?" Claude asked. Alois nodded and got into the carriage as Claude opened the door. Y/N got inside as well and waved goodbye to Hannah as she stood outside and smiled. Claude moved the carriage forward, and towards the Phantomhive estate.

 _~At The Phantomhive Estate~_

"We're here, my lady." Claude announced. He stepped down and opened the carriage door. Alois stepped out and took Y/N's hand. Claude got all of her belongings and carried them. At the front of the manor stood the three servants, Ciel, and Sebastian.

"Alois Trancy."

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Now is not the time for bickering." Y/N stated. The two scoffed and ignored each other. Sebastian gladly took Y/N's belongings and brought it inside.

"Please take care of her while she's here. I would not like to see her damaged because of you." Claude said. Y/N smiled and gave him a hug along as giving one more to Alois.

"See you in three months, little sister." Alois said before he walked back to the carriage with Claude.

"See you. . ." Y/N said, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She watched the carriage leave her sight and disappear.

"You should probably get to your room and rest. You must be tired from the carriage ride here." Ciel offered. Y/N smiled.

"It's alright, I can help around the manor if that's not a problem." Y/N asked. Ciel nodded and headed inside.

"Being with you Miss Y/N is going to be great!" Finny said with a wide smile. Y/N chuckled.

"Yes, it will."

 _~End Of Chapter Two~_


	3. Chapter 3 - New Place, New Friends

**Chapter Three – New Place, New Friends**

"Here, Miss Y/N, I'll show you to your room! Just follow me!" Mey-Rin shouted happily. Y/N laughed and followed Mey-Rin throughout the Manor. Ciel watched as the two ran past him and smiled. Finny caught him smiling and gasped.

"Master! You're smiling!" Finny shouted. Ciel widened his eyes and put a hand over Finny's mouth.

"Keep your voice down! I know I am, and it's because we have a new member to this family." Ciel whispered-shouted. He removed his hand and sighed.

"Master, Miss Y/N is just like you. Strong, confident, you two are perfect for each other!" Finny whispered with a big smile.

"Don't be ridiculous, Finny, I am already engaged to someone. And that's Elizabeth." Ciel stated. Finny's smile faded and sighed.

"Right. Miss Elizabeth. She's perfect for you as well, it's just. . ." Finny trailed off.

"Well what?"

"You don't seem to be that interested in marrying her." Finny said. Ciel sighed and leaned on his cane.

"Well, it's not that I don't care about her, I do and I just feel as if it's my duty to protect her from anyone or anything. I didn't want to marry her, I was forced to." Ciel confessed as he sat down on one of the steps. Finny sat down beside him and gave him a sad smile.

"Do you like Miss Y/N, Master?" Finny asked. Ciel looked at him before looking up into the ceiling.

"I'm not quite sure. I did just meet her, after all. It's not like that 'love at first sight' cliché." Ciel muttered as he focused on the designs on the ceiling.

"I better see how Y/N is doing, carry on Finny." Ciel waved off Finny before heading towards Y/N room. Finny went where the rest of the servants were and helped them with preparing dinner. Ciel gave a small knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Mey-Rin's voice called from behind the door.

"It's me." Ciel plainly stated. Mey-Rin opened the door and smiled.

"Come in, Master. I'm simply helping Miss Y/N unpack her belongings." Mey-Rin opened the door wide enough for Ciel to walk in and closed the door behind her. Y/N set her clothes inside a dresser and her dress within the walk-in closet. She noticed Ciel in the room and smiled.

"Thank you, Ciel." She said. Ciel was confused and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here for the three months I will be here. I am awfully grateful." Y/N bowed and smiled at Ciel.

"It's no problem at all. After all, you will be training my servants and it would be tiresome if you had to keep riding in the carriage back and forth here." Ciel stated. "I simply could not allow it."

"CIIIIEEELLLLL~!" Shouted a voice from downstairs. Ciel's face turned pale and quickly locked the door. He told the two to stay quiet.

"Who is that!?" Y/N whispered.

"That's Miss Elizabeth Midford. Master's fiancée." Mey-Rin replied.

"Fiancée. . .hm. But why are we hiding?" Y/N asked. Ciel sighed.

"It's no use, she'll keep looking till she finds me." Ciel muttered and unlocked the door, Y/N and Mey-Rin followed Ciel back downstairs where the whole room was decorated in streamers, balloons, ribbons, and basically anything 'cute' or as you would say it. Ciel stood in shock as his parlor was decorated out of nowhere.

"Ciel! I missed you so!" Elizabeth shouted joyfully as she tightly hugged Ciel. On the other hand, Ciel was certainly not enjoying the feeling of being crushed. Elizabeth looked up and saw Y/N, her expression changed.

"Ciel, who is this?" Elizabeth said with a stern expression. Ciel gently pushed her off and fixed his appearance.

"This is Lady Y/N Trancy. She will the person who will train Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard." Ciel stated. Y/N bowed and smiled.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled. She ran over to Y/N and hugged her just as tight as she did with Ciel. Y/N gasped and looked at her in shock. Elizabeth looked up and had worried eyes.

"A—Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Elizabeth asked as her voice was laced with fear. Y/N still looked shocked but immediately brushed it off.

"It's nothing. I need to get back to my room and finish unpacking, Mey-Rin?" Y/N quickly turned away and walked off with Mey-Rin trailing behind her. Ciel stared at Y/N as she walked away, he eventually sighed and faced Elizabeth.

"Why are you here? Where is your mother?" Ciel asked, still upset about his parlor being decorated.

"I wanted to see you again, so I snuck away to see you!" Elizabeth shouted happily.

"You what!? Seriously now, are you insane!" Ciel shouted. Elizabeth looked taken aback from his sudden outburst.

"I just wanted to see you. . .I'm sorry." Ciel sighed.

"Don't be. I'll have Sebastian get a carriage to come get you." Ciel walked off to get Sebastian until Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Oh, Ciel! Since the parlor is all decorated, can we at least have a party? Please. . .?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. Ciel shook his head and faced Elizabeth. "If we do, wear the clothes I bought for you!"

"I don't fancy parties, besides I have a lot of work to do-"

"Oh, but young master. Shouldn't you at least be courteous of Lady Elizabeth and dance with her?" Sebastian said behind Ciel. Ciel quickly faced Sebastian and growled at him.

"You can dance, right young master?" Ciel scoffed and stormed off to his office, as he stormed off he heard Mey-Rin and Y/N talking. His eyes widened and lingered in that spot for a while, but continued to storm off towards his office. He opened his door and sat at his desk with his head on his arms. Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Master? Young master, are you there?" He called. Ciel replied with a sigh, still not removing his head from his desk. Sebastian walked in with tea and cake as he set it down on the desk.

"Young master, how uncourteous of you to storm off like that." Sebastian stated as he closed the door. Ciel looked up from his desk and sighed at Sebastian. "I believe the wisest thing to do is to go along with her, then send her off."

"Just give her some dinner or something and get her out of here!" Ciel snapped. "I don't have time to deal with her girlish hobbies. Like I said, I'm quite busy. I have to show Y/N around the-"

"But my lord, it appears Lady Elizabeth desires a dance." Ciel stopped before sipping his tea. Sebastian noticed his sudden stop.

"Young master?"

"What?"

"I've never seen you dance, but I presume you can do it?" Sebastian asked. Ciel picked up a few papers from his desk and held it in front of his face.

"Well, it explains why you play a wallflower when you are asked at parties." Sebastian stated. "With all due respect, young master, it is called a 'social dance' after all. And it a skill that is naturally necessary at soiree and banquets." Sebastian held a plate of cake in front of Ciel's face. A quiet knock could be heard on the door.

"Who is it?" He called as he set the papers down. Sebastian set the fruit cake down on the desk and walked over to the door.

"It's me, Y/N." Her quiet voice said behind the door. Sebastian opened the door and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Y/N, you're just in time. I was about to show my young master a dance lesson." Sebastian announced. Ciel glared at him. "Would you like to help?"

"Of course, after all, I do specialize in lots of things." Y/N smiled. Sebastian looked at Ciel, signaling for him to stand up.

"Come, young master. You do not want to be disrespectful to our guest, do you?" Sebastian asked. Ciel sighed and stood up from his chair. He offered his hand to Y/N.

"Will you grant me this dance, Miss Y/N?" Ciel said. Y/N smiled and took his hand.

"Certainly." Sebastian placed Ciel's hand in the right places.

"The world does expect a first-class gentleman to know how to dance. If you decline any more party invitations, your reputation will plummet in social circles."

"I said I'll do it! Just get on with the lesson already!" Ciel snapped. "That'll make you happy, correct?" Sebastian nodded.

"Now, begin the dance with a step from your heel. As well as, hold the lady's back firmly." Ciel adjusted his hand on Y/N back awkwardly. Y/N noticed him and smiled.

"Ciel, don't worry, you just do what you need to do so you can learn. I'll be fine." Y/N whispered. Ciel sighed and adjusted his hand freely.

"When the music begins, lead with your left foot." Sebastian stated. "Now." Ciel and Y/N moved as they held to each other. After a while, Ciel accidentally stepped on Y/N's foot. Ciel looked up at Y/N with frustration.

"Like I said, you're fine, you need to learn this, Ciel."

"Next, a Natural Turn." Y/N did the turn but Ciel hung on her. "Now, slide forwards." Ciel continued to step on Y/N's feet and desperately tried to catch up. He accidentally bumped into her and stared at her. Y/N giggled.

"Ciel, you simply cannot hang off of me. Since you are the gentlman, you should be in control of most of the dance." Y/N stated with a smile.

"You also must smile, Ciel. It is most disrespectful to look glum during the dance. You must show that you are enjoying the party." Y/N stated. Ciel let go of her and turned away.

"I—I have long forgotten. . .how to smile, like I was enjoying myself. . ." Ciel confessed. Y/N stared at him with worried eyes.

"Ciel. . ."

"It's alright. Let's continue to dance." Ciel simply said as he turned back around. He held his hand out with a smirk.

"Such a liar, saying you have long forgotten to smile." Y/N said as she took his hand.

"Well, I am not lying. That wasn't exactly a smile." Ciel stated.

"Anything that shows happiness is a smile to me." Y/N smiled. They continued to dance around the room as Sebastian watched.

"You always seem to smile like there is nothing wrong with the world. How?" Ciel asked as they continued to dance.

"Well. . .I know how life is cruel, so I try to brush it off with a smile, and try to make everything better." Y/N said.

"But, how do you deal with those emotions?" Ciel asked. Y/N stopped but still held onto Ciel. He looked at her with a questioning expression. She looked down for a moment before speaking.

"I don't show them, I keep them bottled up inside. My emotions make me weak, they made me helpless. So I learned to hide them." Y/N quietly said. Ciel lifted her face up and smiled for the first time.

"If you need to talk to someone, come to me." Ciel whispered. "Sebastian, was this lesson good enough?"

"Yes, my lord. Lady Elizabeth will be pleased that you will dance with her." Sebastian said. Y/N let go of one hand, but didn't realize she was holding Ciel's other hand. She looked down and noticed their hands together.

"Sorry." She let go, leaving her hand empty and cold. Ciel touched his hand for a second before letting it go. "You better dress up for the dance, Ciel. Lady Elizabeth will be waiting."

Y/N fixed her appearance and opened the door, but before she walked out Ciel stopped her. The servants were quietly watching from a room and stared at the two.

"Thank you, Y/N. This means a lot to me." Ciel quietly said. Y/N smiled.

"Of course, it is part of the payment I owe you for letting me stay here." Y/N stated. She smiled and waved before walking towards her room. Ciel closed the door and thought about what Y/N said to Mey-Rin in her room. He went and took the clothes Elizabeth bought him and changed into them. As he did, he replayed the memory in his head.

 _"Miss Y/N, why did you suddenly leave after Miss Elizabeth hugged you?" Mey-Rin asked. Y/N sat on her bed with sad eyes._

 _"When my mother was still alive and my father was as well, I used to hug them like that as well." Y/N said. "A big and tight hug, to show them how much I loved them." Mey-Rin gasped._

 _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be sharing my personal problems with you." Y/N said._

 _"No, don't be! Miss Y/N I believe it's not healthy to keep these emotions bottled up." Mey-Rin stated._

 _"My emotions make me weak, they make me helpless. So I keep them bottled up." Y/N replied with a small smile. Mey-Rin hugged her and smiled at her._

 _"Miss Y/N we will always be your friends, no matter what. Did Sebastian tell you about. . .?" Mey-Rin quietly asked. The conversation was very quiet, that it was impossible to hear what they were saying._

 _"Don't worry, that talent of all of yours will be a secret." Y/N said. "I promise."_

Ciel sighed and stepped out of his room, dressed in blue clothes and a blue hat. He wore his blue Phantomhive ring and the gold ring which has his family's crest.

"I wonder. . .can you teach me to smile?" Ciel asked himself quietly before he went down to greet Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dance With Her Sleep With Me

**Chapter Four – Dance With Her, Sleep With Me**

Elizabeth stood in front of a mirror as Mey-Rin fixed her hair. Elizabeth was dressed in an elegant red dress with flowers in her hair.

Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and Grell were all dressed up for the ball, and their outfits were most ridiculous and feminine.

"I'm sure Ciel will look adorable in blue. I fell in love with the clothes when I first saw them!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Mey-Rin finished fixing her hair and stepped back.

"Alright, now let's make you adorable now!" Elizabeth said as she tried to remove Mey-Rin's glasses. Mey-Rin backed away in fear and clutched her glasses tightly.

"I am really farsighted, and I can't see anything with these, no!" Mey-Rin shouted. Elizabeth stepped closer as Mey-Rin continued to clutch her glasses tightly.

"You mustn't look at the dream world with your eyes. Feel it with your heart!" Elizabeth said.

"M—My heart!?"

"Leave her be." Everyone looked towards the stairs to see Ciel and Sebastian standing at the top. Elizabeth gasped.

"Ciel! You really are adorable!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran over to Ciel and spun him around. His blue hat fell off and landed on the ground. "I judged rightly!" Elizabeth looked down on Ciel's hand and noticed the blue Phantomhive ring.

"Oh, my. Ciel, where is the ring I bought you?" Elizabeth said with a stern expression. "There was a cute one to match your clothes!"

"This ring's fine." Ciel plainly stated.

"No! I went to so much trouble to make everything cute, but the ring isn't cute at all!" Elizabeth wailed. "So you don't want to wear the one I brought!? You're so cruel!"

"That's not what I mean, Elizabeth. This ring is—"

"Just kidding!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she grabbed Ciel's ring. "Got it!"

"Lizzie!"

"Yes, it's far too big! The one I picked out is perfectly-sized and—" Elizabeth said before she was cut off by Ciel.

"Give it back!" Ciel demanded. Everyone looked at him with shock. Ciel extended his hand towards Elizabeth. "Give that back, Elizabeth."

"Wh—Why are you so angry? I went to such trouble. . ." Elizabeth got teary-eyed. "What!? All I did was try to make you adorable! So why are you so angry!?" She cried. She raised the ring up, high into the air.

"I hate this stupid ring!" Elizabeth cried as she threw the ring down to the floor with all her strength. Parts of the blue jewel broke and the band of the ring was broken. The sound of the ring echoed in the room. Ciel growled at Elizabeth and charged at her with his hand raised, almost ready to slap her.

Y/N looked downstairs and saw Ciel with his hand raised at Elizabeth. Her [F/C] dress flowed behind her as she quickly ran towards him and grabbed his arm before he could hit Elizabeth.

"Ciel!" She exclaimed. Ciel looked up in shock at Y/N. His expression changed into regret as he looked at Y/N. Sebastian came over with Ciel's cane and handed it to him.

"Young master, you forgot the new cane we had just made." Sebastian calmly said. Y/N gently set Ciel's arm down and handed him his cane. Ciel took it and held onto it as support, as if his knees were about to give out. Ciel looked at the broken ring and gripped his cane tighter. Y/N put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small, sad smile. He stared at her and put one of his hands on hers.

"I apologize for the behavior of my young master. That ring has been passed down for generations by each of the Phantomhive headmaster. It was one-of-a-kind." Elizabeth looked at the shattered ring.

". . .I destroyed such a precious ring. . .?" Elizabeth whispered. Ciel let go of Y/N and walked over to the ring. He carefully picked it up and tossed the remains of it out the window.

"Ciel! How could you do that!?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran towards the window, desperately trying to search for it.

"It doesn't matter. It was just an old ring." Ciel replied as he walked away from the window. CIel stood in front of everyone and stared at them.

"Even without that thing. . .I'm still the head of the Phantomhives!" Ciel stated defiantly. Everyone stared at him with shock while Sebastian simply grinned at him. Ciel walked over to Elizabeth who was still crying. She looked up at him.

"How long are you going to cry like this?" Ciel asked as he placed his hat back on. "Your face is a mess. And you consider yourself a lady?" He took out his handkerchief and wiped Elizabeth's tears away. She blew her nose into the handkerchief.

"I don't fancy asking a lady with such a messy face to dance. . ."

"Ciel. . ." Elizabeth said. A violin started playing as everyone looked who was playing. Sebastian stood at the top of the stairs playing the violin swiftly and gracefully. Everyone stared in awe as Sebastian continued to play a waltz.

"H—How wonderful!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"So Sebastian can even play the violin!" Finny said.

"I shall join him." Grell ran over to Sebastian and started singing opera-like to blend in with the music. Everyone was shocked once more.

"What the hell!? He's sounds good!" Bard shouted. Ciel extended his hand towards Elizabeth, just as he did with Y/N during the dance lesson. Elizabeth stared at him.

"Soiree etiquette is to forget all the unpleasant things and dance the night away, right, my lady?" Ciel asked. Elizabeth smiled and gladly took his hand. The two began to waltz as Sebastian and Grell continued to play/sing.

 _~Later At Night~_

Elizabeth was fast asleep in the carriage, all worn out from the day of dancing. Grell and Sebastian stood outside the mansion, as well as the other servants.

"I—I shall take responsibility for escorting Lady Elizabeth home!" Grell announced. Bard looked at him questionably.

"You gonna be alright?" Bard asked.

"Yes. I'm a more deadly efficient butler than I look." Grell walked over to Sebastian and hugged him. "That's right—Sebastian. I've learned from you what it means to be a butler!"

"They say that before a person dies, he/her life flashes before his/her eyes. I'm sure that if I died, the dreamland I saw tonight will flash before me over and over!" He exclaimed.

" _You're_ saying that?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a feeling a man like him will never die, yes!" Mey-Rin stated. The servants and Sebastian headed inside as the carriage rode off the path towards Elizabeth's manor.

"What a day. . ." Ciel said tiredly. The rest of the servants had gone to sleep already, and Ciel was the last one to sleep.

"You seemed to be quite enjoying yourself." Sebastian said as he finished preparing Ciel for bed. Ciel looked at him.

"Don't be a fool."

"Which one of us is the fool?" Sebastian asked. He kneeled down next to Ciel and placed the 'thought to be broken' Phantomhive ring. "This is important to you, isn't it? And yet you decided to show off for Lady Elizabeth. . ." Ciel looked at him in shock.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." Sebastian stated. "This ring exists to be on your finger, please take good care of it this time, young master."

"True. . .this ring has witnessed the deaths of many masters." Ciel said as he stared at it. "My grandfather, my father, and. . .I'm sure it will be present at my death as well."

"I thought to myself, 'If I throw the ring away, maybe I'll stop hearing their dying screams.' At least, that's what I thought. . ." Sebastian tucked Ciel into his bed and took the candlelight away.

"You better rest now, young master. The moon is already high up and it will affect your health." Sebastian walked away and closed the door as Ciel snuggled into his sheets. The door quietly opened again and Sebastian peeked out from the corner.

"Young master. . .Miss Y/N wants to speak with you for a while, if it's alright." Sebastian said. Ciel looked up and saw Y/N standing behind Sebastian.

"Please, leave us be." Ciel said. Sebastian bowed and opened the door for Y/N to walk through.

"Yes, my lord." The door shut quietly once more and left Y/N and Ciel in silence. Y/N's expression had the look as if something terrible has happened.

"Is something wrong?" Ciel asked. Y/N nodded but didn't say a word. "Come, sit next to me and you can tell me." Ciel scooted over on the bed for Y/N to sit on. She carefully climbed up the bed and sat down a few inches away from Ciel. She brought her knees to her chest and looked down.

"I had a. . .really bad nightmare." Y/N finally spoke. Ciel cocked his head to the side.

"Do you wanna tell me what it was about?'

"I saw my family die again, but Alois, Claude, even Hannah had died. . .worst thing is, I feel as if it's going to come true." Y/N said as she buried her head in her knees. Ciel gently lifted her head up and smiled.

"Let me guess, you can't sleep now, can you?" Ciel asked. Y/N looked up at Ciel and nodded. Ciel chuckled a bit.

"Here, this is what my mother did so I could sleep. Place your head where my heart is and listen." Y/N followed Ciel's instructions and listened to Ciel's steady heartbeat.

 _'Thump, thump, thump.'_ Y/N smiled and sighed. Ciel looked down at her.

"Feeling better?" Ciel asked. Y/N looked up at him and smiled.

"Much better than before." Y/N yawned and rested her head on Ciel's chest again. Ciel smiled and laid down on the bed carefully with Y/N on his chest. Y/N slept soundly as Ciel continued to look at her. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

 _"Could you possibly be the one to make me happy again?"_ Ciel questioned before he fell asleep.


End file.
